Chosen One
by WaRtHoG
Summary: One Teenage will rise up against the evil


Chosen One  
  
I have been threw more than any of you could possible think of. When I was ten my parents where killed right in front of me. I was shocked for life, my uncle took me in and trained me, he showed me that it didn't matter how big or small you were, you could make a difference, at the time I didn't know it but my uncle was training me for more than just defending myself. He was making me ready to take on things which no one in the whole world could think up in they widest dreams.  
  
When I turned eighteen, in this new world I had become a man, my life changed, my uncle had taught me many things, I could jump of up to three stories had land without hurting myself. And the good thing about that was because it allowed me do things which most people only dreamed of.  
  
On this day which was meant to be a day which would make me a man my uncle showed me what he had been training me for. He told me the reason why I had been born, why my parents had died, and why he had been teaching me. You see thousands of years ago my accentor was a great warrior with mythical powers, he could fly threw the air, land from high drops and no matter what the danger he overcame it. He had also been the being reasonable for saving the earth. You see ever million years they is a day which gives evil the chance to take back the world. Because when earth was first created evil ruled it, but the humans, good rose up against this evil and defeated it sending it back down to the world which was under.  
  
And this day was coming again, it was in one month, one month after me eighteen birthday was the day which evil was able to walk to earth, and try and take it back. On my birthday my uncle showed me that he was not just my uncle, he was my guardian, he had been chosen by the Powers of the Realm to make sure I knew how to defend the earth. or at least try to. And soon the time would come when I would have to defend my planet, against evil most only dream of.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I stood there, staying at the scene in front of me, standing there was demons, around thirty of them, most human looking but I knew that they all had powers which no one could believe, they had the ability to kill who ever they wanted. Many of them had been around at the last time they were allowed to walk the planet.  
  
"Chosen One," said one dressed with a black leather coat, his face pitch black, only to red slits could be seen which were his eyes. "It's Time!"  
  
With that they came at me, I stood there, it looked like I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew that I could take most of them, the red eyed guy was different, he was a major demon, like me he was destined to rule bring his fellow demons out from the underworld.  
  
I was dressed in a black cashmere overcoat, my under garments were black as well. The first wave came at me, but instead of swinging punches I jumped up into the air, but before I had jumped up I said softly a few choice words, which in general left a huge ball of white-hot flame where I had been standing, it shot up around the area I had been standing and killed some ten to twenty of them, when I landed the ball of white-hot flame had left. I dropped back to my feet and looked at the remaining few. I jumped to my left and landed, with a sword in my hands which had appeared because I had called it to me. I swang my sword fast and hard, killing many, within seconds three had been knocked to the ground, there heads and upper chest apart from their bodies. I looked behind me to see five demons coming at me with swords of their own.  
  
I jumped into the air and made sure that I was able to take on what was coming, I kicked one of them in the face, not really hurting him, he gave a smile, thinking that was all I could give, it was then that I swang my sword round into this face, cutting his face into two. I then jumped back around swinging my sword and cutting three more. I was getting sick of this. I had about five remaining, not including the major demon.  
  
I did something which I had never been able to pull off before. I went down to my knees, and closed my eyes, letting my senses control my movements, I then jumped up high into the air, as I went up into the air, I let my senses move my sword, it swang where it wanted, I went some twenty metres into the air, as I landed the five demons which had surrounded me were all dead.  
  
But then I made my mistake. I forgot for a split second the major demon, and in that split second he had shot fire balls at me, I was able to dodge them, but then he was on me, and his sword went straight threw my chest, I stood there, being held up by his sword. Then he pulled it out and I fell to the ground lying on my back.  
  
The next thing was strange, I must have left my dieing body, cause I saw everything, but it was different. I could see places, people I had been. I saw my birth, but I saw things which others didn't, guardians like my uncle had been before he died, I finally saw how much of a big deal I had been, I saw the reason why my parents had died, they had become guardians. I saw my ancestor save the world a million years ago.  
  
Then I was standing in a temple, around me thousand of people, but the only ones I saw was my uncle, parents and some others which I had seen at the important events in my life so far.  
  
"Chosen One," came a man dressed in complete white, his face old and full of wisdom. "Do not fell bad, do not even worry about what has just happened, you have not died, but left your body only for a few moments. This is a day which we have been planning for billions of years. While you have been told that you are fighting for man to stay in control of the realm, this is not the whole truth. You are fighting not only for your realm but for ever realm, you are the Warrior of Realms, you and you alone with live until the time has come for all men to be save."  
  
"Chosen One, you have an important role to play, while others warriors have died and once they had saved the realm became old and taken their place with us you will live on. Now return to your body and defeat the demon."  
  
With that he was back in his body. The demon was yelling victory. He thought he had won, but he was wrong. With that I opened my eyes and stood up, calling my sword to me again but it didn't come, a different sword, a powerful sword came.  
  
The demon turned slowly, he couldn't believe it, he had killed me. "What the."  
  
With that I leaped forwards, only going about ten inches off the ground, I then ran into him, my sword going straight threw his heart, I then pulled it out and stood back.  
  
"How?" said the demon in disbelief. I said nothing, I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I watched as he slowly burnt into black flames. His red eyes going black like his body and then he disappeared, as well did the other demons.  
  
I had saved the world. But for how long.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had been a few hours ago I had died and come back, I was now standing ontop of a huge mountain which overlooked the city. Down there these people had no idea how close they had come to dieing. I knew that I and only me had saved them. And that I would watch most of them die. But is was something else which had bothered me, if I was to live on, for how long would I live on, one day I wanted to join my family. Would that day ever come.  
  
"I am the Warrior of Realms. The Chosen One. And I will fight on, because now I know death can not stop me. Evil will never wondering the earth as long as I live." 


End file.
